fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Kellerman
Paul Kellerman was a secret Service agent involved in the conspiracy to frame Lincoln Burrows for Terrence Steadman,s murder which he largely did out of loyalty to vice President Caroline Reynolds who he genuinely cared for when Lincoln,s brother Michael Scofeild was placed in the same prison Kellerman attempted to use a previous affair of Warden Pope,s to blackmail him but failed . Kellerman,s position was briefly threatened by Company operative Quinn but he resolved this by leaving him to die Kellerman was later forced to Kill his old friend Danny Hale after he betrayed the conspiracy something which clearly hurt him to do Kellerman Forced Lincoln,s prison transport off the road in a attempt to Kill him but failed Kellerman then proved to be instrumental in Reynold,s assassination of President Richard Mills Following Michael and Lincoln,s escape Kellerman decided to track them through Sara Tancredi infiltrating Narcotis anonymous Meetings attended by Sara however Kellerman,s efforts went unrewarded as Reynolds Cut of Communication with him and he was forced to take orders from Bill Kim When it was belived Sara,s father Frank could compromise Kellerman,s position Kim authorized his Murder Kellerman tied Sara to a chair in a hotel Room and tortured her for information when he failed to get anything Kim ordered him to just Kill her Kellerman was hesitant and seemed Conflicted but continued the torture but she did Manage to escape Kellerman then lied to Kim that he had Killed Sara angered by this lie Kim authorised a complate disavowal of Kellerman ,Kellerman then used his knowledge to blackmail Kim unaware Kim was planning to have Alex Mahone Kill him however Kellerman shot Mahone in revenge and offered to help Lincoln and Michael expose the conspiracy Kellerman attempted to do this by kidnapping Steadman but it failed after he committed Suicide Kellerman Plotted to Kill Reynolds in retribution for her mistreatment of him but before he did he paid a visit to his sister Kristene telling her to remember the brother she grew up with . Kellerman had a clear shot of Reynolds but left when he saw Michael being arrested by the secret Service . Full of guilt and with nothing left to live for Kellerman attempted suicide but it failed after this Kristene urged him to right his wrongs Kellerman testified at Sara,s trial exonerating her sacrificing his freedom and for all he knew his life while on his way to prison Kellerman was freed by the anti Company Movement and was a huge help in clearing Michael and Lincoln of all Charges he also Sent a lawyer to help after Sara was imprisoned for killing Christina Scofeild Kellerman became a member of the U.S. State department and Showed Sara a video of Michael Shooting the CIA Director but Sara believed Someone was framing Michael later Sara sent T-Bag over to interrogate Kellerman as she suspected he was the terrorist Poseidon 21 void members Van Gogh and A and W then turned up Kellerman told Van Gogh he,d realise his actions were wrong one day and regret them . Van Gogh responded by shooting Kellerman dead.. Category:Prison Break villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:On and off Category:Remorseful Category:Redeemed Category:In love Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Anti-Villains